An Angel
by black hurricane
Summary: It had been 15 years since Inuyasha and Kagome collected all the shards of the sacred jewel and 15 years since Inuyasha and Kagome fought along side all their friends against Naraku, and won. Inuyasha was alone now. Read to find out more...
1. Who is she?

The wind carried leaves across the treetops to a girl that stood at the edge of a cliff face. She closed her eyes as the wind brushed past her and wavered her raven black hair and tattered clothes. When the wind died down, she looked out at the rising sun.

The sun shone on her pale white face and into her ice blue eyes with lavender and dark grey swirling around like a storm in the winter. The ice blue for the set ice, the dark grey for the night sky and the lavender for the falling snow. But the grey and lavender were strips of colour that moved around like water.

She looked just like a human wearing a lavender and sky blue kimono with a thin, black obi around her waist. The right sleeve of her kimono had been torn off and it showed her scared arm. She had symbols from her wrist, half way down her forearm on the inside, written in black. She had numerous scars on her stomach where she had tears in her kimono. This girl's appearance was that of a worker though her clothes would have been fit for an empress when intact and her structure was magnificent.

The sun had risen above the mountains. The girl looked down at the cliff face and into the black at the bottom.

"Hey! She's over here!" Yelled a rusty man's voice.

The girl snapped around, crouching low to the ground and hissing towards where the man's voice came from. Her nails grew slightly longer and sharper and she flexed her hands into claws. Her pupils turned from nice and calm to sharp slits. Her canine teeth lengthened when the army of men appeared from all aspects of the forests edge that surrounded her.

"Wench!" Called the leader as his horse trotted forward from the other horses.

The girl retracted her nails and teeth. She stood normally facing the side of the forest and looking to her left to stare into the leaders eyes.

"Take her down!" Yelled the leader.

A war cry filled the air from the men's voices.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was walking a lonely valley when he heard the war cry. He snapped to look up and see a girl at the very edge of the cliff side.

"Surrender and we wont have to hurt you!"

----------------------------------------------------------

The girl lifted her hands above her head and smirked.

"Fire!"

The girl threw herself sidewards. Spears and arrows shot through the air and missed the girl as she slipped over the cliff's edge and plummeted towards the valley ground where Inuyasha stood.

Inuyasha moved out of the way with his inhuman speed. The girl had turned in the air to be crouching in mid air as she free fell.

The girl landed with a thump and loose dirt flew into the air. When the dust had dissipated, Inuyasha found the girl had landed with her left foot, right knee and right hand on the ground. She was breathing heavily but soon took a deep breath in and then let it go.

Inuyasha curiously approached the girl, "Umm…are you ok?"

The girl stood up and looked up at the cliff where horse hooves and yelling was heard. She then looked down to Inuyasha with her entrancing eyes and smiled warmly.

"Thank you for your concern but I assure you, you need not to worry."

"May I ask your name?"

The girl bowed, "It-it's Satsuya. Thank you kind demon. I am forever in your debt for not being wicked towards me."

_She thinks I'm a demon. _Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha was intrigued as to who this girl was and why she looked so much like Kagome and finally spoke up, "Where are you heading?"

"To Mount Fuji." Satsuya stood up straight. She looked as if she could never be ferocious and wild like she was when she hissed at the men.

_Who is she? _Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked and when he opened his eyes, he saw not Satsuya standing in front of him, but Kagome. Satsuya was identical to Kagome except for her eyes, skin colour, dress sense and height. All was the same structure.

"I must be off!" Satsuya smiled.

Inuyasha blinked and Saw Satsuya again.

Satsuya bowed, "I'm sorry for your loss, Inuyasha." She turned and ran off in the opposite direction to which Inuyasha was travelling.

Inuyasha was speechless. He just watched as she ran away. "Who was she?" Asked Inuyasha in a half mumble. "How did she know? And what was with her speaking in dog, why not just Japanese?" Inuyasha turned and continued in the direction he was going to start with.

----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Inuyasha reached a village and sat down in one of the taverns. It had been 15 years since Inuyasha and Kagome collected all the shards of the sacred jewel. It had also been 15 years since Inuyasha and Kagome fought along side all their friends against Naraku, and won. Inuyasha was alone now though.

He ordered a bottle of sake and took out of his kimono; the sacred jewel.

All that were left in the world now were demons. Humans had moved out of the way and demons ruled over all land. There were demons of all sorts but Inuyasha had never seen any demon like Satsuya. She was a demon of different sorts all together.

Inuyasha looked over flawless surface of the sacred jewel and saw Kagome in his mind smiling and waving.

"Inuyasha?" Came a familiar voice from the crowded bar.

Inuyasha turned around to see Koga.

"Hey!" Replied Inuyasha dully as he continued to stare at the jewel of four souls.

Koga took a seat by Inuyasha, "I didn't think I'd see you here again!"

The bar tender placed the bottle of sake next to Inuyasha.

"How are you my friend?"

Inuyasha replied by picking up the bottle of sake and taking a swig.

"Still that bad huh?"

Inuyasha just gave him a sideways glare.

"Look! I'm just as upset as you, but I've moved on. I mean; she was only human."

With that very comment, Inuyasha turned around and landed one right in Koga's jaw.

The whole bar went silent as Inuyasha stood up, paid the bar tender and walked out like nothing had happened.

Inuyasha walked to a hut to stay in when he saw some one being dragged into the village with chains around their wrists and 2 slip chains around their neck. Inuyasha stood up and walked forward with the rest of the crowd that was starting to gather. He saw the girl he bumped into earlier to day - Satsuya.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Satsuya but to every one except Inuyasha, Koga and his gang, she was speaking a different language.

In the world that was now, most demons only spoke either their own language or Japanese. Most demons could speak both and very little demons spoke an extra demonic language. Inuyasha knew dog language, Japanese and wolf. And Satsuya was not a dog demon of any sort.

"You bastards!" Yelled Satsuya.

_She's speaking in wolf now? Why not just Japanese? _Thought Inuyasha muffled.

That was the last thing Inuyasha could understand because she then started speaking in another tongue.

_She can speak 3 demonic languages! _Thought Inuyasha astounded.

"Hey mutt face! Can you understand what she's saying?" Asked Koga.

"No! But she was speaking wolf before!" Replied Inuyasha.

"You understand wolf?" Koga was astounded.

"Yea! I speak wolf, dog and Jap!" Replied Inuyasha dully as he continued to watch Satsuya's movements.

"So you are a multi-language demon?" Asked Koga.

"Yep!" Replied Inuyasha boastfully.

Satsuya slipped into another form of language that Inuyasha still could not comprehend but knew it was different from the last.

"She can speak 4?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She can speak 3?" Asked Koga straight after Inuyasha.

"Boss!" Called Hakkaku, "Did you hear that? She changed her language again."

"I know. The question is, can she speak Japanese?" Asked Ginta.

"Yea! Why doesn't she speak Japanese? Why does she swap from demon to demon?" Asked Inuyasha, "Unless…she can't speak Japanese."

Satsuya then attempted to fall to the ground but the slip chains around her neck suspended her from the ground by a foot, though she fell to her knees.

Every one gasped. Inuyasha just growled.

"Let…me…go!" Demanded Satsuya.

This time the crowd started to murmur. Inuyasha stopped growling, his expression stunned.

_She's speaking dog! _Thought Inuyasha shocked.

_Did she just speak dog? _Thought Koga as he looked at Satsuya wide eyed.

_That's…more than 4 languages! _Thought Inuyasha shocked to the bone.

"People of this village! This demon is our run away!" Spoke Sesshomaru as he walked in behind Satsuya on Ah-Un.

Every ones murmur got louder. Inuyasha's expression turned cold.

_Run away? What is he talking about? _Thought Inuyasha.

Satsuya stood up. Sesshomaru jumped to her side, the chains were shattered and Satsuya looked to the ground disappointingly and her eyes flickered sideways to see Inuyasha standing next to Koga.

"People of this village, I give you, Miyazaki." Said Sesshomaru.

"Miyazaki?" Muttered Inuyasha. "Her name is Satsuya!" Said Inuyasha loudly so every one could here him.

Sesshomaru turned to see his younger brother.

"Inuyasha! It is good to see you again!" Said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Inuyasha we don't want a fight!" Said Koga.

"You think she's a queen or something! I know that her name is Satsuya and she's travelling to—"

"No!" Yelled Satsuya in Japanese.

The crowed was aroused now.

_She does speak Japanese. _Thought Inuyasha.

"Oh? Does Inuyasha know something about your disappearance…my lady?" Asked Sesshomaru viciously and breaking Satsuya's personal boundaries.

Satsuya shut her mouth and tears swelled in her eyes.

"Would you like to tell us all where you have been running to?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Satsuya was silent in her response.

"Inuyasha!" Demanded Sesshomaru loudly, still looking at Satsuya.

The crowd was silent.

"I said…" Said Sesshomaru before yelling, "Inuyasha!"

The men that chased Satsuya over the cliff, stepped forward and threw Inuyasha to Sesshomaru's feet.

"What do you know?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Only that her name is Satsuya and she was travelling around Japan." Said Inuyasha.

"Liar!" Sneered Sesshomaru and he whipped Inuyasha but Inuyasha blocked it with the sleeve of his kimono and was pushed back along the ground.

"No!" Screeched Satsuya in dog.

Sesshomaru lunged at his brother, Tokejin wielded. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and blocked Sesshomaru's attack.

"Stop this Sesshomaru!" Demanded Satsuya.

Sesshomaru didn't listen and continued with attacks.

Inuyasha used wind scar and was going to obliterate Sesshomaru when all of a sudden, the wind scar dissipated, Tetsusaiga was transformed into a rusty piece of junk and Tokejin turned to being an ordinary sword.

"What the—?" Inuyasha looked at Tetsusaiga with a muffled expression.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokejin expressionless and looked at Inuyasha, ignoring the uproar of the gathered crowd.

"She's running away!" Said Ginta pointing at Satsuya who was running into the forest for her life.

"After her!" Demanded Sesshomaru and the men that forced her to jump off the cliff face chased after her with a loud war cry.

"We'll settle this afterwards!" Said Sesshomaru getting on Ah-Un and disappearing to the skies.

The villagers went back to what they were doing.

"She looked just like…Ka-Kagome!" Said Koga.

"Yea. But she's not the re-incarnation, that's for sure." Said Inuyasha.

"How do you know?" Asked Koga.

"Because she's no demon…nor human!" Said Inuyasha.

"What?" Asked Koga.

Inuyasha was silent as he contemplated his answer but Koga was impatient.

"You heard Sesshomaru as well as I did. He said she was a demon!" Said Koga.

"And unless she's lying to me, she told me that her name was Satsuya, he said her name was Miyazaki!" Replied Inuyasha looking to the ground.

"Sesshomaru hasn't been the one to lie."

"Yea well, I'm not staying here. I'm moving on!" Said Inuyasha turning slightly away from Koga.

"And where are you heading?"

"Home!" Inuyasha kept his head dipped to the ground and his back turned to Koga.

"You're travelling further west?"

"No, I'm travelling to the east." Snapped Inuyasha, turning around to meet Koga's confused gaze.

"What the hell? Last time I heard, you're home was in the west."

"As long as my brother reins in the west, its not my home." Inuyasha dipped his head once again.

"Well you could stay with me." Proposed Koga.

"No. I'm sick of castles! All I want to do is stay in a small village alone." Inuyasha turned his back to Koga.

"You'll need food sooner than later."

"I already have that sorted." Replied Inuyasha.

"Ok. If you say so." Said Koga.

Ever since the Naraku fight, Inuyasha and Koga had respected each other more. They worked side by side in that fight and even though they didn't finish him off together, they showed each other what they're capable of.

"I'll see you around." Said Koga.

"Yea. See you around." Said Inuyasha in his dull, flat and glum tone.

Inuyasha walked away from Koga and on to the East. Well, he already was in the east, but he wasn't far enough. Inuyasha stopped by another village but his mind was set on one thing. Not Kagome, not the sacred jewel, but of Satsuya. Who was she? What was she? Why did Sesshomaru want her? Was her name Satsuya – or was it Miyazaki?

----------------------------------------------------------

P:ease review. If you would like this story to continue, review!!! 


	2. The second meeting

Inuyasha arrived at his destination; Keadea's village. It had been long abandoned by demons because of the sacred power that enclosed it. Inuyasha walked straight on through the barriers and into the village he once visited often.

Inuyasha visited his old friend's hut, and then wondered up Kikyo's shrine where he fell to his knees and dipped his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"I guess if you did live and stay around, you would only have been killed by demon's when they took over and killed all humans."

Inuyasha sat with no response for a while before he got up and took a walk to Inuyasha's forest where his first stop was the sacred well. Or the edge of the clearing because there was a heavy sutra placed on the well, that no demon could penetrate. He stood solemnly with a hand gently placed against a tree for stability.

Inuyasha's next stop was the sacred tree. Inuyasha looked at the bare patch of tree and the hole where the arrowhead had pierced. Inuyasha wiped his hand across it before sitting and leaning against the tree, remembering Kagome and everything she stood for. Inuyasha came across Satsuya many times. She was infectious, bleeding into his every thought. Inuyasha finally pushed her out. Kagome was all he wanted to think about and he soon drifted to sleep.

------------

When Inuyasha awoke, he found himself laying in his old, most favourite hut, looking up at the ceiling with a warm fire blazing next to him, the flames dancing up into the air before they disappeared.

"What the hell? How'd I get here?" Mumbled Inuyasha as he sat up and saw that he was the only one there.

"Strange." Inuyasha breathed out and relaxed against the wall opposite to the door.

Some one walked in. It was no other than, Kagome. Inuyasha was shocked to see her. She turned and smiled at Inuyasha. Kagome continued around the fire. Inuyasha was tranced. Slow motion of Kagome walking took effect and the background became swirly. Kagome continued around the fire to Inuyasha when all of a sudden she slipped and hit the ground hard. She broke Inuyasha's trance.

"Ow. That hurt!" Said Kagome getting to her feet.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but sit and stare in absolute disbelief.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Asked Kagome walking and kneeling in front of Inuyasha.

"Ka-Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha speechless.

"Yea who else?" Asked Kagome aggressively.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome.

After a few seconds, Kagome dissolved into nothing and Inuyasha fell forward and hit his face on the floor. Satsuya walked in and stood at the door, watching Inuyasha mumble that he was an idiot to himself as he got up.

Inuyasha suddenly realized some one was watching and froze. He looked up at the door way but saw no one.

"There's some one here! My mind isn't playing tricks I know that!" Said Inuyasha loudly.

"I guess I can't hide from you forever." Said Satsuya appearing from the door.

Inuyasha's mad expression turned shocked and un-expectant.

"Sorry. I mean…about the hallucination." Satsuya knelt by Inuyasha and took a pot and a bowl.

"Who are you really? What are you and how did you create something so real of something that doesn't exist?" Asked Inuyasha.

"My real name is sadly Miyazaki but I prefer you just called me Satsuya because I don't like to be reminded of Miyazaki's life. I can tell you no further." Satsuya poured tea into one bowl.

"I need to know who you are to trust you!"

"You know who I am. I am Lady Miyazaki." Replied Satsuya breathing out and picking up the next bowl and pouring tea.

"Ok lady M—"

"Satsuya is just fine!" Said Satsuya quickly, picking up a bowl and placing it by Inuyasha.

"Ok…Satsuya! What are you?" Asked Inuyasha picking up the tea bowl.

"A demon." Replied Satsuya before taking a sip of her tea.

"What type of…demon?" Asked Inuyasha.

"A..." Said Satsuya before trailing off to look around the room.

Out the window she saw an eagle.

"A black eagle." Replied Satsuya quickly.

"You are?" Asked Inuyasha with a stunned face of blankness.

"Yes! Why do you look at me in such a manner?" Satsuya was starting to get crept out by Inuyasha.

"Well I've never heard of you guys actually existing. Just tales."

"Yes." Satsuya sighed with relief.

"So how did Kagome appear?" Asked Inuyasha.

"''T is a gift I have!" Replied Satsuya before taking a sip of tea.

"And why are we speaking in dog demon and not Japanese?" Asked Inuyasha.

"That I can not answer!" Replied Satsuya sternly.

"How many demon languages do you know?" Asked Inuyasha.

"All!" Replied Satsuya.

"And yet you don't know Japanese? The main one that humans brought around? And you're a type of demon, yet you know every one else's language?" Asked Inuyasha totally confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know much Japanese. And yes, my up bringing was with many languages." Said Satsuya looking to the ground and slouching as if she were depressed at what she just said.

"So you ready to tell me who you are?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I am Satsuya! I am not at all from these lands. I have the abilities of a psychic, yet I am not. I can create something that one most desires for as long as they don't touch that object. A hallucination if you like. But I can make something appear in its fullest if it is apart of this world and time frame." Replied Satsuya.

"So…because Kagome isn't here, you couldn't make her real right in front of me, but if I asked for something that was living like my brother, you would be able to teleport him from where ever he was to right in front of me?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Exactly! Except I could create a replica of your brother if I felt like it." Replied Satsuya.

"Ok then."

An awkward silence fell over Inuyasha and Satsuya.

"So you are a black eagle demon?" Asked Inuyasha.

Satsuya was silent while she thought about her answer carefully.

"Yes." Replied Satsuya.

"Wow!" Said Inuyasha sitting back with an astounded face.

A silence fell upon them both. Inuyasha was looking around the room avoiding Satsuya while Satsuya stared at the dancing flames of the fire taking sips of tea at random intervals.

"So…why are you here?" Asked Inuyasha breaking the silence.

"Because I ran away."

"Why was my brother chasing after you?"

"Your brother is chasing after me because he's what I'm running from!"

"It's not like him to just run after any demon especially with his army of high classed demon warriors."

"High classed? Please, I've come across children higher qualified than them!" Satsuya laughed.

"So why are you running from him? Most demons would be running to him." Said Inuyasha.

"Yes but I am the unlucky one that was chosen to be his mate." Replied Satsuya.

Inuyasha was so staggered; the air fell silent once again.

"I refuse to put my self in a cage again!" Satsuya threw her palm to the floor and her aura flickered wildly causing Inuyasha to cower in fear. "I'm sorry." Satsuya returned to normal.

"It's ok." Said Inuyasha easing up.

"I know that any demon would kill to be in my position but I've been running for 2 years. My legs are getting weary and there is only a limited area in which you can run and hide." Explained Satsuya.

"So you travelling to Mount Fuji, was a lie?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No! If I go to Mount Fuji, I can return to where I belong, but Sesshomaru is stopping me from getting there. He keeps driving me away." Replied Satsuya.

"Does he know that you're trying to get there?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No. He thinks I'm trying to cross the border into the western lands, back to change my father's mind."

"You said to me that you're sorry for my loss. How did you know that Kagome chose to leave?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because that's all you think about; Kagome and why she left."

Inuyasha looked away saddened.

"You still think of Kikyo. Why?" Asked Satsuya.

Inuyasha snapped up to meet Satsuya's gaze.

"She tried to destroy you and Kagome. No?"

"Yes. I hate her!" Replied Inuyasha with no emotion.

"You've turned into your brother. Expressionless most of the time, hating yourself, hating the world and pretty much everything in it." Said Satsuya.

"I am nothing like that stuck up jerk!" Yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"Oh but you are. There is one thing you cherish above all but it has slipped our of your grasp." Said Satsuya calmly.

"He hates humans! I hate demons!" Said Inuyasha furiously.

"Oh but you're wrong. You're brother had adapted feelings for a certain human child called Rin! He saw her as a daughter. He had to watch the suffering and death of that he cherished." Satsuya remained calm.

Inuyasha looked at the dancing flames of the fire and stayed silent.

"So you're not denying that you and your brother are more similar than you thought?" Asked Satsuya.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Well this is a progressing conversation. You need to get some rest and I need to be on my way." Said Satsuya putting down her tea and standing.

Inuyasha saw what was on her arm for the first time. She always kept it hidden. He then saw the scars across her torso, down her arms and across her neck. Inuyasha was immobilized in fear and shock.

"Good bye Inuyasha!" Said Satsuya as she turned back to the door.

Inuyasha didn't even hear her words. He was so tranced he heard nothing but the screams of the wounds. All he could feel was the pain that the wounds generated. All he could think about was who made the wounds. As soon as Satsuya was out of sight, Inuyasha came back to reality, breathing heavily with blank eyes of fear. Inuyasha shook his head clear, got up and rushed out of the hut.

"Satsuya!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran for the door.


	3. Not over losing and the scars' stories

Inuyasha got outside to see that it was getting dark, no one was around, Satsuya had gone, but no. There was something wrong. The sacred barrier around the village was flickering with a wounded flicker, as if some one was trying to break it and getting close to succeeding. Inuyasha followed the ripples but travelling against them so he came to the source of the problem. Soon enough he came across Satsuya being thrown against the barrier by one of Sesshomaru's warriors. Satsuya couldn't go through the barrier. Suddenly, some thing struck Inuyasha that escaped him before.

_How did she get through the barrier before if she's a demon? _Thought Inuyasha.

Satsuya was throwing words out at the warriors in different languages and again she was thrown against the barrier and electrocuted. The scream of pain that illuminated from Satsuya was enough to make Inuyasha's ears bleed. It was so painful that Inuyasha could feel the pain.

The warriors laughed when Satsuya fell to the ground, her body; limp, her eyes blank with un-consciousness and her wounds re-opened and staining the ground blood red.

"Back off!" Yelled Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga and throwing a wind scar at the warriors but they had already taken Inuyasha into account and they moved each side of the attack with fast movements even for demons.

Inuyasha was astounded at their speed. The demons surrounded Inuyasha when he landed and started attacking. They stopped him from getting back to the barrier for protection. Satsuya came conscious and started weeping, clutching her right, lower ribcage.

The demons saw Satsuya and as 15 of them continued attacking Inuyasha, 4 others jumped out of the fight and picked up Satsuya, dragged her to a horse and threw her on. One demon then jumped on with her and started riding away.

Inuyasha didn't miss a beat of what just occurred. He looked around at the demons that had stopped attacking. They were smirking at him with cheesy looks. Inuyasha didn't know what they were planning so he stood ready with an angry expression.

"Come on!" Yelled Inuyasha.

The main thing Inuyasha wanted to do was get out of there to help Satsuya. But that was a no-go when he was surrounded. The demons disappeared and re-appeared jumping on horses and riding away, following the demon that took Satsuya.

"Damn it!" Growled Inuyasha as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha started jumping into the forest, searching for Satsuya but he was too late.

Inuyasha picked up the scent of fresh demon blood. The demon blood that had just taken Satsuya. Inuyasha sprinted off into the general direction but only to be knocked unconscious when he arrived.

----------

Satsuya was watching Inuyasha from a tree. Her eyes glistened with tears. She had to do something. So she did.

"Men! Let the half-breed go!"

The demons turned to Sesshomaru landing in the middle of the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We're sorry, we lost the princess." Said the lead of the men.

"Well go find her!" Hissed Sesshomaru.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru!" Whimpered the men scrambling around and splitting up to search for Satsuya.

Sesshomaru dissipated into thin air when all men were out looking for Satsuya. The men's prize jumped down from her seat on the tree and picked up Inuyasha with one arm across both her shoulders and behind her neck.

She put her middle finger and thumb in her mouth lightly and whistled a high-pitched whistle that stung the ears like ice.

Satsuya grabbed onto a fast pace, creamy blur with red at the bottom.

----------

Inuyasha awoke to be in some cave. He was resting against something soft and really furry. Inuyasha found he was lying on a bunch of furs next to a warm and blazing fire.

Inuyasha sat up only to retract and wince in pain.

"I wouldn't be willing to move to soon, Inuyasha!" Said a familiar voice.

"Kaede?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No you fool! Totosai!"

Inuyasha heard a giggle from one side of the fire. He looked around to see Satsuya.

"You know the old man?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yea!" Replied Satsuya.

"Now stop yelling Inuyasha and calm down!" Said Totosai.

"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because my tricks aren't this real!" replied Satsuya laughing hysterically.

"What's with her?" Asked Inuyasha.

Soon enough Totosai burst out laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Yelled Inuyasha. Then he realized. Inuyasha felt something crusty on his face and took a mirror from Totosai to look.

Inuyasha had grey eye shadow, a nice line of eyeliner and a scale like pattern of greys and blacks all over his face. It was a charcoal masterpiece.

Inuyasha scowled at Totosai who shut up pretty quickly.

"I like it! I think it looks fashionable!" Said Satsuya in a break between the out bursts of laughter.

Inuyasha turned his head sharply to see Kagome sitting in Satsuya's position with brushes, charcoal and water next to her.

"Kagome! Get this stuff off!" Demanded Inuyasha standing up in rage like he would if he were talking to Kagome.

Satsuya stopped laughing. Her face was sad and hurt.

"Inuyasha—"

"Haha. Nice joke! Why don't you work on Miroku's face too?" Asked Inuyasha closing his eyes and sitting down in a huff.

Satsuya and Totosai exchanged confused looks.

"So who's owning up? Kagome or Sango? I know little twerps like Shippo aren't good at art and Miroku's asleep. Unless you're blaming it on Kirara who is a cat demon." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha—"

"No one's owning up? Fine! Be that way." Said Inuyasha turning into the furs.

"Inuyasha," Satsuya paused, "Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo aren't here."

Inuyasha fell asleep into the furs.

"Just leave the poor guy. He still hasn't gotten over his loss." Said Myoga appearing on Satsuya's knee.

"Yes I guess you're right Myoga." Said Satsuya.

Myoga sat with sweat drops dripping from his head. _Her blood is so tempting to drink._ Thought Myoga.

"You want to die Myoga?" Asked Satsuya.

"No!" Replied Myoga breaking from his trance.

"Then stop thinking about drinking my blood!"

"Yes Miss!" Said Myoga jumping to the bundle of furs that made a slight squeal as it breathed out.

Satsuya took up a position on lying on the ground, Totosai against the wall, Myoga buried deep in the furs of Kirara and Inuyasha against the warm belly of, Kirara.

----------

Inuyasha awoke to find him self in Totosai's cave but found no Kagome, no Sango, Miroku, Shippo or Kirara. All he found was smoke rising to the roof from an extinguished fire and Totosai working as always. The fur he had been sleeping against was hay. Was the previous day a dream? When he was knocked out, he felt some one pick him up and swore he heard his brother's voice. He swore he saw Kagome, and his face was drawn on. Inuyasha looked into the mirror by his side. His amber eyes shone spectacularly with the framing of different greys and blacks. He looked at the artwork carefully. He looked so gothic. Though he wasn't to know what word to put with it. Was it all a dream? Or what is reality?

"So you're awake!" Said Totosai.

Inuyasha was marvelling over his face.

"Inuyasha!" Called a familiar kitsune voice. "I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Hey Shippo." Said Inuyasha still tranced with his face.

"I think you look better with the artwork. She's really good!"

Inuyasha broke contact with the mirror to look at the little kitsune.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Satsuya! She's been hanging around here for ages and—"

"Of course! Last night I had a dream, or maybe it was reality, but Kagome was here, Sango, Miroku, you and Totosai was sitting in his usual spot and I was lying against something furry." Said Inuyasha.

"It wasn't a dream!" Said Totosai.

"So they were all here?" Asked Inuyasha confused.

"No!" Was the straightforward response.

"What?" Mumbled Inuyasha more confused that before.

"Inuyasha! Satsuya and I were the only ones here and Myoga appeared later. You were lying against Kirara but there was no Kagome, no Sango, no Miroku and Shippo only came back this morning. You strongly believed that Satsuya was Kagome but trust me, you were wide awake." Said Totosai.

"What?" Asked Inuyasha disbelievingly, "That's impossible!"

"You aren't over loosing them." Said Shippo gravely.

"And you are?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Satsuya's been looking after me like Kagome did. She disappears sometimes but she always comes back." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha had a flash. He watched Shippo's lips move but blocked out the sound. He remembered the scar's he saw, the symbols on Satsuya's arm. He heard the screams of the wounds. The words Satsuya was screaming out when she got those wounds.

_She always survives. She always comes back for others if it means hurting herself! _Thought Inuyasha. Some how he felt that he knew where she got the scars. He felt that he watched every time one scar was put over the other.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, in his mind was dark and torturous:

_Inuyasha watched from behind trees as Satsuya ran though the forest. She had gushes of blood all over her kimono. _

_Shouts were heard behind her. Inuyasha looked at where the shouts were coming from and men with torches, spears, swords and daggers were seen like shadows through the light mist and trees. _

_A scream rang in Inuyasha's ears so loudly that he was forced to curl into a ball. When the scream stopped, Inuyasha looked up to watch more of this play he was in._

_Satsuya stopped and looked back to the source of the scream. She was breathing heavily. She looked back at the path she was running into. Tears flowed from Satsuya's eyes to her jawbone. _

_Satsuya ran back to the castle. Satsuya was running faster and faster. Satsuya took off into the air, her eyes were red, her hands where webbed and her nails grew long and black. 2 large, black wings protruded from her back. _

_Inuyasha was not watching this anymore, he was **experiencing **this! Inuyasha's shoulders were illuminating excruciating pain. _

"_What-what's happening?" Stumbled Inuyasha. His voice was split. It was like 3 different voices put together. _

_Inuyasha was hit by spears and torches. He was burnt and cut and plunged towards a lake. The wings had disappeared, the webs and nails gone. His voice was now Satsuya's voice as if she were screaming for her life. Inuyasha closed his eyes only to feel himself hitting the hard and shattering surface of the water. _

Inuyasha pulled out to be looking at the small kitsune.

_She turned back. Even though she knew she wouldn't make it, she tried to help. _Thought Inuyasha. "Where's Satsuya!"

"She left ages ago! Said she had important business to attend to!" Said Shippo.

Inuyasha got up taking Tetsusaiga with him out of the cave and jumping away, thinking he knew where the replica of Kagome was heading.

----------

Please review. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks. :P Black Hurricane


	4. She slipped through the grasp

Inuyasha pounded through the trees. He couldn't pick up Satsuya's scent, but he thought he knew where she was heading. He thrashed through the forest, the scent of his brother getting thicker.

----------

Satsuya reached a large waterfall in the hands of two wolf demon. She allowed herself once again to be dragged across the ground as a prisoner.

"Boss! We have a wench trespasser!" Called the demon on her right. He had a Mohawk.

"Let's see what delectable meat we have for dinner tonight!" Demanded Koga appearing from the dark.

The wolves and demons gathered around Hakkaku and Ginta as they dragged Satsuya in and threw her at Koga's feet on the stone cold ground.

"What's you're name wench?" Asked Koga.

"Sat-Satsuya." Satsuya spoke in wolf, trying to cover the symbols on her arm and keep a geisha bow.

"Look at me!" Demanded Koga kicking Satsuya backwards.

Satsuya rested on her right elbow, wiping away the blood from her mouth with her left sleeve.

Koga's eyes widened. _I know her. She was the girl in the village. _Thought Koga.

Koga approached Satsuya cautiously and helped her up. He was tranced with her hypnotizing eyes. Ginta and Hakkaku looked from their boss, to the intruder and back again a few more times. It finally hit Ginta who she was.

"Hakkaku! Do you remember the girl?" Whispered Ginta.

"No!" Replied Hakkaku.

"It's the lady. The girl that, that fluffy guy fought Inuyasha over." Ginta paused, "Lady Miyazaki!"

"Oh yeah! It is!" Laughed Hakkaku.

"Shut up you moron!" Whispered Ginta hitting Hakkaku who turned quiet very quickly.

"Men! This girl is off limits to every one here. If she is touched I will kill that demon or wolf. She is our sister." Said Koga.

"Sister?" Objected one of the demons.

"She doesn't look like a sister!" Objected another.

"If any one so much as lay a hand on her, I'll slit their throats and feed them to the wolves." Growled Koga defensively.

The demons started mumbling between themselves. Satsuya got what she wanted. All she wanted really was to talk to Koga and now she didn't have to hurt any one to get out alive.

"If any one wants me, I shall be taking a walk with the beautiful lady!" Said Koga.

"But boss!" Protested Hakkaku.

Koga turned and growled ferociously at Hakkaku and Ginta. They bit their tongues and stayed quiet. No one got in the way of the Lord of the East if they wanted to live. When Koga set his mind to something, he hardly ever pulled back.

----------

Satsuya and Koga reached the forest.

"So what did I do to deserve the visit from the lovely Lady Miyazaki?" Asked Koga.

"You know who I am. You are not as dumb witted as I thought."

"Dumb witted? That dog boy that stood up to his brother at that pit of a village is a dumb wit." Snarled Koga. "How did he know you anyway?"

"We ran into one another. He was kind to me. Not like any other demon."

"I'm kind!" Protested Koga.

"Absolutely!" Satsuya paused and turned sharply to Koga, "you're discriminating me as you stand because I'm not a demon or human." Spat Satsuya. "Are you not?"

Koga was speechless.

"I could knock you down, one shot!" Said Satsuya.

"Try me." Smiled Koga.

Satsuya looked into Koga's eyes. Satsuya pushed Koga but not before wrapping her left foot around the back of Koga's right foot. Koga fell on to his back and skidded across the ground.

"Damn you wench!" Snarled Koga.

"Watch your tongue!" Hissed Satsuya.

"Or what?" Asked Koga.

"Or I'll have your guts for garters." Replied Satsuya calmly.

"And you'll be dead trash!" Said a female voice from the trees.

"Oh? Care to share who you are?" Asked Satsuya.

Ayame walked out of the forest and to Koga's side.

"Ayame!" Said Koga nervously looking innocently at her.

"What are you doing with this—" Ayame looked at Satsuya despicably trying to think of the word. After looking Satsuya up and down, Ayame found the word she wanted, "wretch?"

"I'm not a wretch!" Satsuya protested.

"You are not a demon! You should have been burnt with the humans!" Sneered Ayame.

"Is that so?" Asked Satsuya. Her pride and dignity was broken. Satsuya dipped her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Get out of here and stay away from _my _mate!" Ayame snarled.

"Ayame! Don't!" Said Koga but Satsuya had already fled. Koga turned to his beloved mate growling, "Ayame!" Yelled Koga.

"What?" Asked Ayame. "I did nothing wrong! I was just being protective!"

"That was a high class princess Ayame!" Yelled Koga.

Ayame was shocked and speechless. There was one word she could mutter out, "What?"

"You heard!" Said Koga loudly turning away frustrated. Koga gathered himself after a few seconds and spoke calmly, "Her name is Miyazaki. Her status is Lady Miyazaki."

Ayame looked confused at Koga. He had been out and about for a while. She thought Koga had fallen out of a tree and hit his head. How could a scrawny, tatty and worker look alike be an empress or princess for that matter?

"Koga!" Called Ayame, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Koga turned around to Ayame. He was furious. "You think I would lie about this?" Asked Koga defensively.

"No!" Replied Ayame pulling back in fear. "Just, she looked like a worker. Not that of any empress I've met."

Koga let out a short breath between his top teeth that sunk gently into his bottom lip; ts.

"Koga!" Said Ayame gently, reaching out to him.

Koga pulled out of Ayame's grasp and hit her hand away, "I'm out of here. I need to think!"

Koga ran into the forest, leaving Ayame lonely in the clearing. Koga didn't have feelings for Satsuya. He very much loved Ayame. But there was something mysterious about Satsuya that he wanted to know. He knew she wasn't a demon. But she wasn't a human either. Was she a half demon? Was she a multi-breed demon? Or was she something different entirely?

----------

Inuyasha was tied up. His torture was immeasurable. His brother sensed him coming and no matter what Inuyasha said to stop Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru knocked him out and chained him to a tree. Sesshomaru now being the Western Lord, the Southern Lord and trying to take on the east, had adapted a lovely amount of mikos. Inuyasha couldn't break out of the chains. They were enchanted with powers beyond belief.

"Had enough yet Inuyasha?" Snarled Sesshomaru.

The reply he received was a scream of pain but Sesshomaru just looked expressionless and walked away to Ah-Un and jumped on.

"Finish him. Then go to find the girl in the morning!" Demanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru!" Was the answer he got from all demonic warriors.

Sesshomaru disappeared into the night sky on Ah-Un.

----------

Sesshomaru was flying along. His thoughts based on one thing.

_If I capture Miyazaki, I'll force her to use her power, and she will resurrect Rin. _Thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stayed expressionless. A white speck in the air was travelling towards him and a fast pace, growing in size.

Sesshomaru pulled Ah-Un to a halt. It was Satsuya. She was riding, Kirara?

Sesshomaru took out Tokejin and shot a lightening bolt at Satsuya and Kirara. It hit Kirara. Both Kirara and Satsuya started falling to the ground. Sesshomaru plucked Satsuya out of the air but Kirara was nowhere to be seen.

Satsuya turned around and slapped Sesshomaru with the back of her hand on his cheek. Sesshomaru looked down at the struggling girl and he put his poisonous fingernails to her throat.

Satsuya stopped struggling.

"You bastard!" Muttered Satsuya.

"Who will interrupt us up here?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to be your mate! Let me go!" Screamed Satsuya.

"You will be my mate and you will do exactly as I tell you to!"

"End my life! See if I care!" Yelled Satsuya.

"I have need for you! I wont kill you just yet."

There was one final scream that shook the whole forest and upset flocks of birds from their nests. Sesshomaru winced from the pain, as did Satsuya. Sesshomaru's poison fingernails came from Satsuya's throat and curled into a normal fist. The scream stopped echoing. Satsuya's eyes widened.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Satsuya shocked.

"Past away by the sounds of it." Sneered Sesshomaru.

Satsuya's eyes swelled with tears as flashes of Inuyasha bound to a tree in chains brushed her consciousness. _Inuyasha was being tortured when he fell limp, dripping blood. _Satsuya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears began to fall toward the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Satsuya. Once again the peaceful living was disturbed and Sesshomaru blocked his ears.

Sesshomaru man-handled Satsuya so that she was sitting with her back to Sesshomaru's chest, his fingernails at her throat and burning her skin.

"You can't escape this time!" Whispered Sesshomaru.

Satsuya was crying, her tears running down her cheeks like rivers. Her hands flickered and retracted up into fists before tensing into webbed claws.

"Let me down!" Screamed Satsuya normally, she was in pain.

Satsuya's nails grew black and long and her fingers; linking them together, was a thin fold of skin that covered the gap from between her knuckles to the top knuckle on each of her fingers near the tips.

"Get away from me!" Yelled Satsuya.

Satsuya's eyes were covered in a blood red and her teeth grew longer.

Satsuya roared and hissed. She bit Sesshomaru's hand at her throat. Sesshomaru pulled back and Satsuya fell toward the ground.

Satsuya was fighting something that was pushing itself out from the inside. Satsuya closed her eyes before opening them again. She was normal. Satsuya was crying. She reached into her kimono and took out Kirara who was curled in a ball.

"Kirara. Take me to Inuyasha!" Said Satsuya.

Sesshomaru watched Satsuya climbed on to Kirara and fly away. He was clutching his hand in pain.

_I get my arm back and she almost rips off one of my fingers! _Thought Sesshomaru.

Satsuya shrunk into the trees and disappeared from Sesshomaru's sight. Sesshomaru flew on in the other direction.


	5. Satsuya wants rid of Kagome

Kirara landed in front of Inuyasha who had fallen limp, bound in the chains to the tree.

There were demonic warriors surrounding Inuyasha who drew swords and spears. Kirara hissed, her eyes slimming to slithers.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Satsuya. Her voice sounded identical to Kagome.

"Wake up Inuyasha! Please wake up!" Satsuya supported Inuyasha's head to look her in the eye. Inuyasha's eyes were shut.

Satsuya drew a bow and knocked 3 arrows. She aimed at the 3 rounds of chains to Inuyasha's left and let go. All 3 chains were broken.

"Hey its Sesshomaru's wench!" Said a soldier.

"Get her!" Demanded another.

Satsuya turned and knocked another 2 arrows just in time to kill 2 approaching warriors.

"Stay back!" Yelled Satsuya. She was hysterical pointing arrows this way and that.

Inuyasha began pulsing.

_Inuyasha! Please hear me! You need to stay awake! _Thought Satsuya, she let off another 2 arrows and another 2.

_K-K-Kagome? _Thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha could clearly see Kagome before him shooting arrow after arrow at the demons trying to take the sacred jewel from around his neck.

_Inuyasha! _Screamed Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha woke up. "Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha.

He looked over to Satsuya who had a spearhead protruding from her back.

"Satsuya!" Muttered Inuyasha but it was too late to help her. She was hit with 3 arrows in the side. Satsuya fell to her knees like a rag doll, the spear suspended her body from the ground.

"No!" Inuyasha got up but fell back down as two large wings broke from Satsuya's back and spread out knocking every one back. The wings broke trees like they were twigs. Kirara stood by Inuyasha's side cowering behind the tree. The spear disappeared, as did the arrows like they were never there. They vanished to thin air.

Satsuya stood. The winds retracted, the longest and most distant feather from Satsuya's body dragged along the ground. Inuyasha saw the marks on Satsuya's arm were burning like fire. Inuyasha watched as the men were slaughtered. The smell of their spilt blood curled Inuyasha's nose.

When all men were down, Satsuya turned to Inuyasha. Her eyes were blood red; she had long canine teeth and large wings behind her.

"Sat-Satsuya?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Wrong!" Hissed Satsuya.

Inuyasha was speechless.

"I am Miyazaki!" Miyazaki's voice was split into 3 pitches.

Inuyasha remembered staring at Shippo but seeing dreadful things about Satsuya. He had another flash:

_Satsuya was tortured with hot pokers. Her eyes were gauged out. _

Inuyasha looked at Miyazaki standing before him.

"Are you apart of Satsuya?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I am the true form of Satsuya."

"What are you?" Inuyasha was scattered.

"I was once an angel. Born from the mouth of Mount Fuji. My father that resides in the west is not my father. He is indeed my torturer. Sesshomaru wanted me to be his mate because he knew of my origin and my being."

Inuyasha was speechless.

"You were the first person in my life to not want something from me." Said Miyazaki.

"What did you do with Satsuya?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She's still here! Pushing her way back to the surface and having no luck in succeeding to break to the surface or even get close."

"I have a question you might be able to answer."

"Proceed!"

"Why did I get visions of bits of your life?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I was trying to reach out to someone who could save me." Said Miyazaki.

"And how am I to help you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"You wish for Kagome back do you not?" Asked Miyazaki.

"Yes I do!"

"Then you can help me!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome's spirit resides in Satsuya, mixed with another spirit from where Satsuya was made. I am the full spirit of Miyazaki, an angel empress, but I was cursed with a split life. Satsuya! I was dangerous so Satsuya was created in order to conceal my true form, me. But this world has caused that seal to break and thus I'm standing now with Satsuya digging her way up. I want to get rid of the part you know as Kagome, that is the part of Satsuya that makes her powerful enough to over take me. The part to keep the seal imprisoning!"

"There's a way to bring kagome back from the dead?" Asked Inuyasha.

"A way to bring her back so that she doesn't turn out to be a clay pot like Kikyo?" Asked Miyazaki. "Yes." Smirked Miyazaki.

"You know a lot about me. How?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Let's just say I've been watching you."

Miyazaki turned and spread her wings.

"One more question!" Inuyasha stood up.

Miyazaki turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"What are the symbols on your arm?" Asked Inuyasha.

"My language!" Said Miyazaki.

"What does it say?" Asked Inuyasha.

"It's my destruction!" Said Miyazaki before pushing off the ground and soaring into the night sky.

Inuyasha jumped on Kirara and followed Miyazaki.

"So where are we going?" Asked Inuyasha.

"An old friend!" Said Miyazaki.

----------

By dawn, Kirara had carried Inuyasha as fast as Miyazaki flew, to Totosai. Miyazaki walked in, her wings folded behind her like a shield.

"Oh my!" Totosai was shocked. "I guess you want your sword and things, right?" Asked Totosai.

"You guessed it!"

"No one saw you come in did they? I don't want to loose customers because they saw a gigantic, scary thing fly into my cave."

"No one saw me!" Said Miyazaki picking up a sword and 4 pouches.

"You know they're extra sharp so be careful not to cut your hands!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Miyazaki left the cave, Inuyasha waited for her.

"Where to?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Some where hidden and dark!" Miyazaki said.

"I know just the place!" Inuyasha said.

Kirara took off, Miyazaki followed.

----------

Inuyasha and Miyazaki reached a waterfall. Wolves hung around outside like moths drawn to a light.

When the wolves laid eyes on Miyazaki, they parted to draw a clear path.

"Koga is a trusted ally!" Explained Inuyasha.

"His wench isn't the most favourite person in my books, but if I can trust them, I'll put up with her!" Miyazaki started walking towards the waterfall.

Koga and Ayame burst out of the waterfall with the rest of the tribe, read to attack. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Miyazaki lifted her palm to the wolf demons and all stopped in mid air.

"Your trusted ally is very jumpy!" Said Miyazaki.

"Inu—yasha?" Asked Koga.

"You said I was welcome at any time."

"Who's the demon?" Asked Ayame.

Miyazaki glared at Ayame. The sun was rising above the trees.

"I am lady Miyazaki!"

"No way!" Whispered Hakkaku.

"She looks so different!" Said Ginta.

"Just because I grow long nails and webbed hand, wings, teeth and my eyes turn red from the blood that has stained them, doesn't mean I'm a different person!" Protested Miyazaki. "Now, will you grant me some where to stay please?"

Everyone fell to the ground. Wolf demon and wolves.

Koga stood up wearily, "come in."

Miyazaki and Inuyasha proceeded through into the cave. Miyazaki's wings tweaked as the cold water ran through the feathers.

Miyazaki stopped walking with every one walking into the cave around her.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha touched Miyazaki's shoulder gently and received a pink electric static.

Inuyasha stepped back.

Miyazaki fell to the ground. Her wings turned to ashes and washed away. Her nails and webbed hand retracted to normal. Koga and Inuyasha slowly picked up Miyazaki and laid her down on the straw bedding.

"So why is she here?" Asked Ayame.

Inuyasha turned around and growled defensively.

"Don't growl at me mutt face!" Growled Ayame.

"Ayame!" Snapped Koga. "He's a friend."

Ayame loosened up and snaked her arms around Koga's waist.

Koga wrapped his arms around Ayame's shoulders, keeping lock with his eyes on Satsuya!

----------

Reviews! Please! Thanks for those who did review:P Black Hurricane 


	6. Sango, Miroku, and the traitor

Inuyasha sat outside watching the sunrise. Thinking about what happened over the past week. He's found an angel and a way to bring back his beloved. But how is he supposed to bring back Miroku and Sango? Vivid images of watching them die brushed his mind:

_Sango and Miroku walked up a path hand in hand. Before they were ripped apart, they kissed each other briefly. Tears poured from the corners of their eyes. _

_Sango was dragged and tied to a steak on a platform level to Miroku. _

_Miroku was dragged to the platform in front of a noose. _

_They were on platforms above all the demons so all could watch. That was included for Inuyasha though as he did watch, clear tears fell down his cheeks. His amber eyes were painted under the hood which covered his secret of a hanyou._

_The demons that had dragged Miroku and Sango from one another forced Miroku to watch Sango scream from the slow death by burning and the struggle she took to get away from it. _

_Inuyasha felt like speaking up, but even if he did save them, they would be hunted in a matter of days and killed more torturously. _

_The demons cheered when Sango was fully engulfed in fire. _

_The demons dragged Miroku to the noose. He had fallen to his knees. They dragged his feet along the ground. _

_Miroku didn't need to be hung; he was already dead from the sight he just suffered. Even though he was still living, his body was limp, his skin was shock white and he coughed up blood. _

_They placed the noose around Miroku's neck. He looked Inuyasha in the eye and let out a weak smile, "live on!"_

_Miroku fell with a sudden drop and a short stop. His head fell disturbingly past his shoulder. His neck was broken instantly and his suffering was ended quickly. Inuyasha was glad that Miroku didn't have to suffer. Now at least his two friends were enjoying each other's company with Kagome in another life. _

Inuyasha was still watching the sunrise; tears smeared his cheeks. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even see Satsuya sitting next to him.

"They were great friends." Said Satsuya gravely.

Inuyasha jumped and looked at Satsuya staring into the sun.

"Don't look at me like that. I know a lot more than you think." Satsuya was staring at the sun and not Inuyasha's reactions.

"You know nothing!" Inuyasha attacked Satsuya, tackling her to the ground. Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes. His mouth moulded into an angry growl and his hands wrapped around Satsuya's throat.

Satsuya put a hand on Inuyasha's forehead and a strong, pink, electrical shock flew and forced Inuyasha back.

"Kagome died protecting you!" Spat Satsuya.

Inuyasha glared at Satsuya.

"She used the last ounce of her strength to use her miko powers and send that wave of power at Naraku and thus, end her life!" Tears slowly fell down Satsuya's cheeks.

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"I saw you visit her body at Kikyo's shrine, or shall I call it, Kagome's shrine?"

Inuyasha quickly glared at Satsuya again.

"Yes I know a lot! Kagome turned herself to stone, forcing out her soul to protect you and her home!" Satsuya's neck was lined with red fingers and blood tricking down her spine.

Inuyasha looked away.

"I don't understand why you were given Miyazaki to protect you." Satsuya stood up and turned to Inuyasha, "my job, and half of Kagome's job, is to protect all mankind from Miyazaki and keep her locked away. I can't let you take Kagome's soul back." Satsuya paused, "I'm sorry!"

Satsuya left. Inuyasha cringed in pain clutching his head.

_It was black when two red eyes crying blood for tears appeared._

"_Inuyasha!" Whispered Miyazaki. _

_Wings enveloped Inuyasha, squeezing every last breath from his body. _

"_Kill Satsuya!" Hissed Miyazaki. _

"_What," Inuyasha paused, "will happen," Inuyasha paused again, "to Kagome's soul?"_

"_Half of it lays around your neck. The other half; in Satsuya." Said Miyazaki. _

_The wings fluttered away, breaking into individual feathers and forming the shape and form of Miyazaki in front of Inuyasha in the darkness. Inuyasha fell to the ground breathing heavily. _

"_Kill Satsuya for me and get Kagome back!" Miyazaki lifted Inuyasha's chin to look at her._

"_What about Miroku and Sango?"_

"_They are naught of my business. Only you and Kagome are what I seek." Hissed Miyazaki._

"_They're my friends too."_

"_And their souls have moved on!" Miyazaki was frustrated, "I am **your **guardian angel. Kagome is the lock that holds me imprisoned in darkness."_

_Inuyasha was crying. He was fearful of Miyazaki. _

"_I need to escape, Inuyasha!" A wind brushed through breaking the feathers apart and blowing Inuyasha back, forcing him to plunge downwards._

Inuyasha woke up when he hit the hard and cold surface of the water. He swam his way out when he realized what happened and coughed up the water he in-hailed.

"Inuyasha!" Koga landed by his side to aid him.

"Where's," Inuyasha couldn't finish.

"Hey! Stay calm! It's ok!" Said Koga trying to calm down Inuyasha.

"Miyazaki!" Coughed Inuyasha.

"You mean, Satsuya?" Asked Koga but coughing was all he received as a reply. "She left in a hurry."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was breathing heavily.

Koga had never seen him like this before. He was shaking like he had seen something horrific, he was coughing up blood, and he looked weak and fragile.

"Lets get you inside and you can tell us about it later!" Said Koga lifting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed against Koga, "No!"

Inuyasha stumbled and almost fell back into the water. "No you don't!" Ayame stopped him and picked him up, "he's a skinny and scrawny mutt!" Commented Ayame.

Inuyasha fell unconscious over Ayame's shoulder. She carried him to the waterfall with Koga at her side.

----------

Satsuya was huddled in the roots of a tree at the trunk crying. Sesshomaru stood in front of her for a while looking at her hopeless self. Satsuya finally stood up and brushed away her tears.

"Ok. What do you want?" Asked Satsuya.

Sesshomaru held out his left elbow. Satsuya wrapped her arm around it willingly. Sesshomaru escorted Satsuya to Ah-Un.

----------

In was now night time. Totosai worked on a sword and looked out of the cave mouth.

_She's awoken! _Thought Totosai. He stood up and scurried out of the cave as quickly as his old body would take him.

----------

Kirara huddled against Inuyasha's arm as he lay feverish in Koga's cave.

"What happened?" Asked Ayame.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was sitting up by the top of the waterfall when he fell." Said Koga.

"He didn't fall though. You saw it just as well as I did," Ayame paused, "he jumped!"

"No! He didn't just jump. Something possessed him to jump!" Koga sat down against the cave wall and watched Inuyasha before drifting to sleep.

----------

Dun, dun, dun…Cliff hanger!! Reviews please! Thanks guys!

PS!!!

I HAD THESE DOCUMENTS LOADED ON TO FANFIC BUT I DIDN'T POST THEM BECAUSE I WAS WAITING TO WRITE MORE AND YEA...MY LAPTOP (WRITTING TOOL) IS OUT OF COMISSION AND I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT...BUT TO KEEP YOU GUYS KEEN, I HAVE UPLOADED A FEW CHAPTERS

:P Black Hurricane


	7. The war and the truth about Kagome

Satsuya sat at a low, long, wooden table, decked with food. Satsuya slowly picked out something form her bowl and put it in her mouth elegantly. She was dressed in a colourful, pure silk kimono. It was a sky blue with a pattern of a cherry blossom tree that stretched over the lovely silk. The embroidery was perfect. Satsuya's hair was put in a bun. Her eyelids were shaded with greys and the outer corners of her eyes were highlighted with a black line. Her cheeks were a tinge of pink and her lips were smothered with red and gloss.

Sesshomaru sat at the other end of the table admiring Satsuya's beautiful complexity while eating his rice. He had changed his clothing to the royal purple. His eyes went well with the purple.

Satsuya put down her bowl, "I'm finished!" Satsuya closed her eyes and looked down into her lap.

"You eat quickly!" Sesshomaru looked at Satsuya's bowl. She had hardly touched her food. "You haven't eaten anything!"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something!"

"No I don't!" Satsuya's gaze flicked up to meet Sesshomaru's.

"Fine!" Growled Sesshomaru. He too put his bowl down.

Satsuya stood up and left the room.

Sesshomaru breathed out through his nose and followed her.

--------

Inuyasha was sitting in a cherry blossom tree wrapped in furs. He rested against the tree trunk, one leg dangled off the branch as the other was bent toward his chest. He looked at the night sky longingly. Where was Satsuya? It had been 4 days and she hadn't come back.

"_No!" Inuyasha threw a backlash wave at Naraku but Kanna deflected the attack with her mirror. Kanna had grown stronger and older. She didn't keep her form of a little girl. She grew into a transformer void. She would be the stature of Kagome with her normal white hair and black eyes, but she could change into a white wolf. _

_Naraku was holding Kagome close to his body, licking the side of her neck. She cried out to Inuyasha but Naraku's tentacles had a tights grasp. _

_Inuyasha was attacked by Kanna as a wolf. Kagura and Koga were deep in a fight as was Bankotsu and a large demon. _

_Kagome did one thing she could do. She slid her hands around Naraku's neck and placed her palms on his back seducingly. Kagome's hands electrified pink and she too felt the wave of the attack. Naraku threw Kagome away to a demon who took her out of the battle and into the forest. _

_Sesshomaru was taking care of hundreds of demons but soon turned to his brother's aid to take down Naraku. Kikyo stopped Inuyasha, as did Kanna but Inuyasha threw Kanna off and stabbed Kikyo with her own arrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened. What had he done? _

_Sesshomaru was thrown to the ground, even though he was 1000 times bigger than Naraku. Inuyasha thought of Kagome and attacked with force. _

_The battle raged for a while until it was mid night. Tetsusaiga was thrown from Inuyasha's hands. Sesshomaru was forced to retort back to being a demon. Not a phantom dog. Naraku was un-phased. _

_Inuyasha turned demon, picking up Tetsusaiga and charging at Naraku. He hit! But demons surrounded Naraku, creating his perfect body once again. _

"_This is hopeless Inuyasha!" Said Koga. _

"_They have gotten stronger!" Said Sango fending off Kanna. _

"_Inuyasha!" Miroku sucked in 100's of demons before placing his back against all the others. _

_They didn't stop fighting once! _

"_Where's Kagome!" Demanded Bankotsu._

"_I don't know!" Inuyasha leapt at Naraku and hit again. _

_The battle raged on and the day began. It was the day that led to the night of the new moon. Inuyasha could already feel the weakness seeping through his demonic aura. He wasn't going to survive with out his demonic side. _

_Miroku and Sango being humans were getting fatigued. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga were holding up tightly with all they had. Bankotsu was struck down. _

"_I'll see you in hell Inuyasha!" Yelled Bankotsu before be was ripped apart. _

_Inuyasha was shocked. He held up so well. _

_------_

_Kagome was in the forest screeching loudly. She knew Inuyasha was going to die. She'd seen it in her dream. She was knocked out cold by a demon. _

"_Shut up wench!" _

_Kagome was knocked out for the whole day. _

_------_

_Inuyasha threw Sango and Miroku onto Kirara and told her to get away. _

_Night was rising above them as day was falling. Tetsusaiga transformed into a piece of junk. _

"_Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha?" Hissed Sesshomaru._

"_I wont abandon this fight!" Screamed Inuyasha. _

"_You idiot!" Barked Sesshomaru before tearing apart demon after demon. _

"_What the hell Inuyasha?" Asked Koga. _

"_The night of the full moon!"_

"_Get out of here!" Yelled Koga. _

"_No! I'm sticking to this!" Said Inuyasha. _

_Koga was astounded. Inuyasha was so determined even though he had turned half demon from demon and Inuyasha knew he had no chance of winning. _

_As the night engulfed the lands, Inuyasha was rendered human. He wasn't going to hold up for much longer. He longed for Kagome to live. Even though she would be burnt at the steak. _

_Sango and Miroku weren't back. Inuyasha hoped they'd be back soon to help. Sesshomaru and Koga were holding up fast. Inuyasha was retorted to taking a dead demon's sword and using it. _

_Sesshomaru and Koga were thrown aside. _

_Koga with Kagura, Sesshomaru with Kanna. Naraku took Inuyasha and began to throw him about like a rag doll. Inuyasha was worthless. _

_------_

_Kagome felt the near death of her beloved half demon. Kagome turned to the chains that bound her and broke them with a zap. Kagome then killed her capturers and stole a quiver or arrows and a bow. Kagome began running back to the battle. Tears smeared her cheeks. _

_------_

_Inuyasha was thrown and stabbed. Sesshomaru tore apart Kanna and helped his brother but he too was smashed into the ground by Naraku. Naraku had three quarters of the jewel. He needed the few shards Inuyasha wore around his neck at all times now. _

_Naraku stabbed Inuyasha and took the jewels from around his neck. Inuyasha was suffering a fatal wound the way a human would. Naraku obtained all jewel shards now. Every one massed together to kill Naraku. _

_Sesshomaru, Ayame, Koga and the wolf pack attacked. The rest of the Band of 7 attacked. Totosai and his friends along with the panther demons. Every one on Inuyasha's side attacked, even Sango and Miroku and Kirara. _

_Naraku consumed the jewel shards and threw every one away with a blast, keeping Inuyasha close to him so he could slowly kill him. Naraku didn't change appearance wise. But his heart grew black. Naraku fought away every one with his tentacles. Inuyasha was the only one that could stab and kill him, and that's exactly what he did. _

_Inuyasha stabbed Naraku in the gut but nothing good came of it. Naraku just smirked, took the sword and stabbed Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled out with pain as he fell to the ground. He could hardly move. _

"_Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha knew that voice! It was Kagome at the edge of the forest holing 2 arrows in the bow!_

"_Stay awake Inuyasha. And get out of there!"_

_Sango and Miroku flew down on Kirara and picked up Inuyasha. _

"_I got him!" Yelled Sango. _

_2 sacred arrows flew at Naraku and hit! Score! Naraku just laughed as they dissipated to nothing. Naraku chuckled evilly and threw a blow at Kagome. He hit the ground she was standing on and made her go flying along side trees and rocks. _

"_Naraku you bastard!" Yelled Kagome standing up. _

_Kagome fired arrow after arrow with no prevail of hitting or inuring. _

"_You're a pathetic priestess. I have consumed all the jewel shards now!" Laughed Naraku. _

_Kagome remembered something an old priestess once taught her. It was only for a last resort. Kagome knew this was the time to use it. _

_Kagome dropped her arrows. She kept 2 arrows in her fingers and her bow in the other hand. She walked towards Naraku like there wasn't a war even happening. _

"_Come to me Kagome and I'll give you everything you want!" Said Naraku. _

"_No! Kagome!" Whispered Inuyasha. _

_Kagome got closer and closer to Naraku. Every step she took, he was hit by an internal strike. _

"_You're purifying the jewel!" Hissed Naraku. _

_Kagome was hit repeatedly from something internal too. Naraku was fighting back with his evil powers. _

_Kagome fell to the ground breathless. She remembered something that the old priestess said, "this technique is a last restort. It will use a lot of energy to use it. If you continue it for too long and waste all your energy, you will be turned to stone!"_

_Kagome got up. She was in a 10 meter radius of Naraku. _

"_Are you ready to be sent to the depths of hell, Naraku?" Yelled Kagome._

_Naraku chuckled. "I'm invincible!"_

"_No! Kagome! Don't do it!" Inuyasha fell unconscious in Miroku's arms. _

_Kagome put the 2 arrows in the bow, pulled them back and aimed at Naraku. "Die!" Yelled Kagome with as much energy as she could muster. Pink, electric static flowed strongly with the arrows, draining Kagome's body of a pink, electrical stactic. All the other demons ran as fast as they could away from the static. Naraku was hit by the arrows and the pink wave. It was blinding and forced every one to cover their eyes. _

_Inuyasha jolted with pink static. Kyedea's village was surrounded by a barrier of pink. The well was strongly protected with again, another pink barrier. _

_Inuyasha pulsed. His eyes shot opened, "Kagome!" He looked down from his position in the sky. The pink had stoped 30 seconds ago and now it was just dirt and loose dust that was floating like a cloud. "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped to the ground. Sesshomaru caught him before he badly injured himself. _

"_Look out brother!" Sesshomaru let Inuyasha run into the cloud. _

_Miroku and Sango delved in after him. _

"_Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around and found Kagome standing in the same position she was in when she gave the blow. _

_Dawn rose slowly and Inuyasha ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha reached Kagome to find that it wasn't Kagome. It was a statue. Made of solid stone. _

_Inuyasha broke down crying. His beloved used all of her soul to give the wave its power. Kagome was gone. _

"_Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha to the skies as loud as he could. Tears smeared his cheeks and more poured down like never ending rivers. _

"_Sango!" Miroku pointed to Inuyasha. _

_Kirara dived towards Inuyasha and when she realized what happened, she began wailing and crashed into the ground. _

"_Kirara!" Yelled Sango gently. _

"_Sango." Said Miroku as he saw the statue. _

"_No! Kagome!" Sango's eyes swelled with tears as she approached her 'set in stone' friend. _

"_She used all her power to kill Naraku." Said Miroku gravely. _

_The 4 friends huddled around Kagome crying for their long lost friend. The devastation was immeasurable. _

_Sesshomaru looked at his weeping brother who turned half demon when the sun hit his back. Sesshomaru was expressionless. He turned into a big orb of light and took off. _

"_Oh that poor girl!" Said Totosai gravely and he too dipped his head. _

_Koga found the jewel happily and went to give it to Kagome. Koga reached Ayame's side. _

"_I found the jewel so I'll give it to Kagome. I'll be back in 10." Said Koga. _

"_Kagome's dead Koga!" Said Ayame sadly. _

"_What?" Kagome was disgusted with Ayame's words. "No way!"_

"_The purification arrows and the wave of bright light was Kagome's soul. She has been set into stone."_

_Koga was disbelieving. He jumped off to reach the group of friends to find everything his mate told him was true. The howl he let of was of sorrow and depression. His wolves, Hakkaku, Ginta and every other wolf followed suit and howled with him. _

_Inuyasha looked at him sadly and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said Inuyasha. _

"_You held up a good fight." Koga was crying as much as Inuyasha. "I found this!" Koga handed the jewel to Inuyasha. "I was going to give it back to Kagome," Koga paused, "but she's not here any more. So I trust you with it." Koga jumped off crying. He was devastated as much as the next person. _

_Inuyasha looked into the jewel and saw Kagome's reflection. She was smiling like always. _

Inuyasha woke to be sitting on the tree stills taring into the jewels reflection. He saw Satsuya.

------

REVIEWS PLEASE!! Oh and…DON'T LAUGH!!

:P Black Hurricane


End file.
